choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible Theory Page
Welcome to the America's Most Eligible Theory Page. Here we can discuss current, unconfirmed, and debunked theories regarding the America's Most Eligible series. Current and Unconfirmed Theories Debunked Theories *'Gender rotation': Some fans believe that the first few chapters will alternate between whether or not a man or woman gets eliminated. **This was debunked in Book 1, Chapter 6, as there is a 50% chance Han is the one to be eliminated, meaning two men are eliminated consecutively. *'Piper will be the Big Bad': Given Piper's derogatory attitude towards you, it is believed that she will attempt to sabotage you and your allies. This was debunked in Book 1, Chapter 17 when Ivy was outed as the big bad, and further disproven in Chapter 19, when Ivy mentioned Carson was her helper. *'All-Stars will be a longer book': Due to the All-Stars season having 13 contestants compared to Season 10 having 11, it is believed that this book will have at least 21 Chapters. **This is disproven given that All-Stars was only 16 chapters long. *'Big Bad of All-Stars': Given that Ivy was the Big Bad of Season 10, it is believed that Vince will be the Big Bad of Season 11 and that Ivy will be eliminated a few chapters in. It is also believed that Slater will be the Big Bad. **This was debunked as there was no big bad. *'Who will return for Season 12?': It was thought that only the LI you accepted the proposal from will return in the next season. (Meaning if you accepted Beautiful Contestant's proposal, then Handsome Stranger and Derek would not return.) This was debunked in Book 3, Chapter 1, when all contestants from the last two seasons returned. *'You will not be a contestant this time around': In a surprising twist, it is thought that you will not compete in any contest in Book 3 and will instead host/mediate, this is believed to be the case as Jen, whether your love interest or not offers to allow "guests and the audience" to attend your wedding. This was debunked in Book 3, Chapter 1, when it was revealed that you and your love interest would be competing with Ivy and Vince to see who will have the best wedding. *'Vegas Hookup: '''In Book 3, Chapter 9, depending on who your fiance is, your character's mother will tell you about a conversation she had with either Bianca or Slater and implies that they admitted to having feelings for you. Given that Chapter 10 will focus on your bachelor/bachelorette party in Las Vegas, it is believed that you will be able to hook up with either of them. **This was debunked as there isn't any hookup scene in Chapter 10. *'Vince and Ivy's relationship is fake:' Despite the fact that they are a couple, they are still having a lot of arguments. Furthermore, there are theories about a Carson-Ivy relationship (see confirmed theory below) and a Vince-Sierra relationship (revealed in special scenes of Chapter 1 and 2). It is theorized by some fans that Vince and Ivy are only faking their relationship to sabotage MC's wedding (proven in a premium scene of Chapter 5). **This is proven to be false in a premium scene of Book 3, Chapter 13, when Ivy said that she used to have feelings for Vince, but those feelings get weaker every day. Confirmed Theories *'Ryder's sabotage': Many fans (and Ryder himself) believed that he was sabotaged in the second challenge by Beautiful Contestant (Mackenzie), due to her smiling when he was in the bottom two, fighting with him earlier that day, and potentially getting him eliminated to get her bed back. This has been proven in Book 1, Chapter 5, when the Beautiful Contestant admits to doing so as she misled him with advice that prevented him from getting many numbers. *'Your Character gets eliminated': In Week 5, you are put up for elimination in a Bottom 3 and subsequently get eliminated and sent to the Jury House per the chapter descriptions for Chapters 10 and 11 respectively. *'Eliminated contestants returning to the competition': It is theorized that at least one eliminated contestant will return to the competition thanks to some sort of twist. This was confirmed when the summary of Book 1, Chapter 12, revealed that all eliminated contestants will battle it out for a chance to return to the game. *'Your Character comes back Into the competition': This was confirmed when the summary of Book 1, Chapter 13, revealed that you win the chance to come back into the game. *'Antagonists': There are a couple theories for contestants who could end up being antagonists in Season 10. Some fans believe that Zeke may be an antagonist given his narcissistic showboat personality. Some fans believe that Teagan, Ivy, and Handsome Stranger only pretend to be nice but will end up being cruel and manipulative. The MC even states that s/he didn't watch the last season of America's Most Eligible, so s/he wouldn't know a thing about Handsome Stranger. This was confirmed when Ivy was outed as the antagonist of this season. *'Final 2 and 9 person jury': Due to the contestants selecting the winner, it is presumed the 10th season will end with a final 2 and a 9 person jury, with majority of the votes needed being 5. This is similar to the format of ''Big Brother, where there is a final 2 facing a jury of 9. **The loading screen for Book 1 also confirms that if you are allies with someone, they will vote for you, and it is implied that giving a cash token to one of the contestants will secure their vote too. **This was confirmed in Chapter 19 when Adam was eliminated, resulting in Ivy and the MC being the final 2. *'Rumors': There a couple theories as to who spread the rumors about you. Some fans believe it was Ivy given that several players think her kind personality is just a ruse. Others believe that it was Omar given that he casually dodged the question when Jen asked him if he told Lina to accuse you of sleeping with the crew. If you didn't eliminate Lina, she will confess that she heard the rumor from another contestant. This was confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 17, when Ivy was outed as the one who nominated you, and further in Chapters 17, 18, and 19, when Ivy revealed she'd spent the whole competition trying to sabotage you. *'Photoshoot Challenge': It is widely believed that Ivy cheated/sabotaged the photoshoot Challenge and won the audience vote in order to nominate you for elimination. This was confirmed in Chapter 19 when she revealed she'd worked with Carson all season, meaning he could have easily faked the photoshoot results. Regardless, she used that as her chance to nominate you for elimination. *'Jen will be a Love Interest': It is believed that Jen will be a love interest given that you have the option to kiss her in Chapter 1. This theory is given further validity when in Chapter 10, a premium scene with her revealed that she has a crush on you, which she almost admits before she gets called away. In Chapter 20, this was confirmed as you can kiss her after claiming the prize, she will also exclaim her love for you. *'Yacht': Some fans believe that instead of losing her balance, Ivy was intentionally pushed overboard or that she potentially did it for sympathy and extra airtime. In an optional scene in Chapter 20, Ivy states she jumped overboard to get the cameras off you. *'Return of Ivy Fisher': Based on the America's Most Eligible: All Stars' first chapter synopsis saying that "...will old enemies drag you down?" Some fans have theorized that Ivy Fisher will return as she is the only one who acts hostile to you in America's Most Eligible: Season 10 no matter what. This is confirmed at the end of Chapter 1, when Carson welcomes Ivy, as well as Vince, back for Season 11. *'Proposal': It was believed that our love interest would propose to us by the end of All-Stars. This was confirmed in Book 2, Chapter 16 and Book 3 will center around their wedding. *'Alliance': It is believed that the returning contestants of Season 10, sans Ivy, will form an alliance during this season. This was semi-confirmed as you and the LIs reach the final 4 together and always vote the same way. *'Piper will return': It is believed that Carson will make several bad decisions that could ruin the show, which will result in the MC and friends tracking down Piper to put Carson in his place. More evidence to support this theory occurs at the end of Book 2, Chapter 8, when Jen reveals that Piper has been texting her and wants to meet up. Piper did eventually return, but only to be sent packing again when Jen became showrunner. *'Heath and Eden': It is believed that Heath and Eden will be similar to Lina and Han, meaning that they will bicker about everything and any choice you make will make you gain points with one of them, while simultaneously losing points with the other. This was confirmed as majority of Eden and Heath's interactions give and take. *'Slater as a villain': Some players believe that he will be the villain of All-Stars and is framing Ivy for his misdeeds. He is the only contestant to claim he saw Ivy near Bianca and Yvette's sand castle before it was sabotaged. He is also shown to be a cheater during the laser-tag challenge. Slater was technically confirmed as a villain when all his dirty deeds came to light, such as sabotaging Bianca and Yvette, constantly fueling the fire between MC and Ivy and cheating throughout. *'Ivy/Slater followed you': Depending on who you worked with in Chapter 8, it is believed that either Ivy or Slater followed you and your love interests sneaking out of the mansion in Chapter 9. It is stated that your character has the feeling of being watched. It is confirmed if you choose to tell off Ivy or Slater that whoever you eliminate is the one who watched you. *'Carson and Ivy in love: '''Given the fact that Carson has agreed to sleep with Ivy in Season 10, in Book 3, Chapter 3 when Carson argues with Vince about treating her right, and in Chapter 4, when Carson comforting Ivy, it is believed that Carson is in love with Ivy and/or vice versa. This was proven in Chapter 10, when Carson revealed his love for Ivy, and further proven in a premium scene of Chapter 13, when Ivy said that she has feelings for Carson. *'Ivy will redeem herself:' Given the fact that you can choose to be nice to Ivy and/or pay diamonds to unlock scenes that comfort her, it is believed that you can make her redeem herself and stand up for herself against Vince. This is strengthened in Chapter 13, but convincing her to leave Vince requires diamonds so it may not be universally true for all players. **This is proven to be true in Chapter 14, when Ivy broke up with Vince. However, this scene is available to all players so it doesn't require diamonds. *'Bianca as a love interest': Giving Bianca's popularity in Book 1 and she is the only contestant (except Ivy) who isn't a love interest bring back to Book 2. Thus players can reach the in love status with her in Chapter 1, many players theorized that she will become a love interest afterwards. However, in the end of Book 2 you can't choose to end up with her and she won't propose to you as well. ** In Book 3, it is implied she has feelings toward you. You can either reject or accept her feelings. You can choose to marry her in Chapter 16 in Book 3 if you reply your feelings positively. *'Slater as a love interest''': Giving Slater's treatment in earlier chapters of Book 2, thus he can be reach the in love status as well as regular love interests. Many players believe he will end up as Your Character's love interest. But he can't be ended up in Book 2 and he won't propose to Your Character either. ** In Book 3, it is implied he has feelings toward you. You can either reject or accept his feelings. You can choose to marry him in Chapter 16 in Book 3 if you reply your feelings positively. Category:Theory Pages Category:America's Most Eligible